


feelings

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Androids, DRNs (Almost Human), Dentists, M/M, Phobias, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Toothache
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: John preferia morrer de dor ao ter que encarar uma broca dentária,mas o amor de Dorian poderia mudar sua opinião.





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ ΛLMOST HUMΛN e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **J. H. Wyman** , **Bryan Burk** e **J. J. Abrams** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras – **Bad Robot Productions** , **Warner Bros** – e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada após longas horas deitada na cadeira da minha dentista, enquanto fazia a extirpação do nervo para dois canais e a extração de mais cinco dentes. Ao longo do procedimento fiquei a pensar sobre a _odontofobia_ que acomete algumas pessoas e indagando sobre isso com meus médicos decidi por fazer essa história. Creio que Kennex seria o cara que perde os dentes, mas não vai no médico a não ser que seja caso de vida ou morte.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Jorian [John Kennex e Dorian]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> feelings - 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> **GLOSSÁRIO:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CROMO: pessoa geneticamente modificada, seja antes ou depois do nascimento. São extremamente bonitos, inteligentes, costumam ser altos e não morrem cedo nem de doenças hereditárias. Não usam drogas de forma ilícita, mas nada os impede de usar as lícitas.
> 
> SINTÉTICOS: Robôs ou outras máquinas que auxiliam humanos em seu dia a dia. Seja uma casa com super tecnologia de proteção, a um holograma com inteligência artificial.
> 
> ANDROIDE: Robôs com pele sintética de aparência similar à humana. São divididos em diversos modelos. Os sexbôs, são usados como prostitutos. Os MXs são utilizados pela polícia, em conjunto de parceiros de policiais humanos; não possuem sentimentos e são regidos pela lógica. DRN são modelos anteriores aos MXs, possuem alma sintética, sentimentos além de usarem lógica junto da razão.
> 
> INSINDICATO: Organização terrorista que tenta destruir o mundo atual e suas regras, costuma usar de terror, medo e morte para ser ouvida.
> 
> [1]. Aviso: todo o texto descrito em itálico ao longo da história, são pensamentos, lembranças e/ou flashbacks de John.
> 
> HISTÓRIA NÃO BETADA

**Capítulo Único — I have feelings like you…**

 

John odiava sintéticos, tanto quanto odiava dentistas. Não importava o quanto à tecnologia tivesse avançado, dentistas ainda eram extremamente dolorosos de se visitar. E era por isso que ele tinha ficado calado sobre a dor que lhe incomodava após um soco certeiro dum suspeito enquanto ele o prendia. Mesmo assim Dorian o olhava furtivamente em alguns momentos, como que a espera de uma resposta para as inúmeras caretas feitas enquanto tomava o café, comia ou respondia.

John não iria dar o braço a torcer, conhecia seu parceiro, sabia que se ele somente lhe olhava e nada dizia era porque ao chegar em casa ouviria um belo de um sermão. E mesmo odiando sintéticos, com Dorian ele conseguia conviver. De início fora uma surpresa, mas agora alguns meses depois ele conseguia até dividir um mesmo teto com ele. A noite chegou e a volta pra casa foi silenciosa.

Entrou pela sala indo direto ao quarto para um banho, preferia adiar ao máximo a possível conversa que teriam. Enquanto a água corria entre seus cabelos, seguindo as curvas de seu corpo lembrava-se perfeitamente como começara a morar com Dorian e em como sua vida mudara a partir daquele dia.

 

_Era um dia normal na delegacia, diversos crimes, Paul sendo ele mesmo, Valerie contando sobre o recente namoro com aquele cromo riquinho o qual ele não se dava bem, Rudy sempre vasculhando a mente de Dorian e o androide reclamando e pedindo para morar com ele. Em tese seu pequeno mundo infernal estava na perfeita paz, até que ele estranhou quando foi chamado por Maldonado em sua sala, achou até que fosse alguma notícia relâmpago sobre o Insindicato, ele até queria que fosse, mas o destino não ia muito com sua cara._

_— Eu não vou aceitar isso, é impossível nos dois vivermos juntos!_

_— Eu não estou pedindo, estou ordenando John. Já sei que Rudy tem constantemente invadindo a privacidade cerebral de Dorian, eu não quero ter uma auditória depois sobre porque meu técnico em robótica tem vasculhado arquivos de memória de um DRN sem nenhum motivo aparente._

_— O Rudy não faz mais isso Sandra, foi uma vez só – reclamei._

_— Não me importa John, até Dorian veio reclamar comigo dessa inconveniência. Ele queria um lugar tranquilo, onde fosse bem tratado e não onde fuçassem sua mente. Com você ele estará melhor, e antes que abra essa boca para reclamar de algo já vou lhe avisando que a unidade de energia dele é pequena cabe perfeitamente no seu apartamento e não irá ocupar muito espaço. Não quero mais nenhuma discussão Kennex, esse assunto está encerrado me compreendeu?_

_— Sim Capitã, está entendido. Passar bem – ditei saindo frustrado dali. Era só o que me faltava, já não bastava passar o dia todo com ele agora também a noite, finais de semana e férias. Oh droga isso não vai dar certo._

 

John se lembrava de como foram horríveis às primeiras semanas, como seu humor ficou instável e a relação dos dois que antes era tranquila e amigável culminou em brigas. Até o dia que ele foi confrontado.

 

_— Porque você tem ficado tão nervoso John? A própria Capitã já deixou claro que eu ficarei aqui, não ocupo espaço, tenho ficado calado e você mesmo assim fica amarrado nesse ódio. É o fato deu ser sintético?_

_John não soube responder, mesmo ele odiando-os quando olhava para Dorian não pensava assim. Ele sentia algo diferente._

_— John eu preciso saber, se você está com raiva de mim por ser um sintético eu peço para a Capitã voltar-me para junto de Rudy ou dos MXs. Não quero te deixar desconfortável em sua própria casa._

_Ele não respondeu nada, ficou quieto digerindo tudo. Dorian queria ir para preservá-lo. Ele entendi a que mesmo sendo uma máquina, ele ainda tinha sentimentos de empatia por si. Suspirou e respondeu calmo:_

_— Não precisa, pode ficar eu só… só estava nervoso com tudo isso. Há muita coisa na minha cabeça._

_— Você fala sobre Anna ou sobre Valerie?_

_— O que tem a Valerie? – perguntei atônito._

_— Você tem demonstrado ciúmes perante o novo envolvimento dela._

_— Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu só não vou com a cara daquele cromo com quem ela anda._

_— Claro sinal de ciúmes. Você não gosta do pretendente dela, acha ele errado em algo, mesmo não sendo. Isso é um sinal claro de ciúmes._

_— Não é ciúmes Dorian, eu não gosto da Valerie assim, ela é somente uma amiga._

_— Então se não é ela, seria Anna. Ainda sonha com ela John, ainda está preocupado com o que possa acontecer?_

_— Dorian cala a boca!_

_— Mas John você precisa conversar, se esconder não irá adiantar, muito menos fugir do assunto._

_Eu não aguentava mais ele falando precisava fazê-lo calar a boca. Naquela hora nada me veio à mente e fiz o mais improvável possível, empurrei-o contra a parede e o calei com um beijo. Ele ficou estático._

_— Menos mal agora você fica calado por favor, ou da próxima será um soco – ditei furioso com tudo._

_— Meus cálculos então estavam errados – respondeu tocando levemente os lábios._

_— Que cálculos? Droga Dorian você não consegue ficar cal… – e antes que pudesse terminar agora eu que era imprensado contra a parede._

_Dorian me beijava com força, na verdade não era um beijo, estava mais para esmagar meus lábios com o dele. Assustei-me e consegui o empurrar depois de entender a situação._

_— O que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritei enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão e tentava respirar._

_— Te beijando John, pelos meus cálculos creia que era por Valerie que você sentia algo, mas agora recalculando e estudando as variáveis descobri ser por mim._

_— O quê? Você está maluco!?_

_— Mas você me beijou agora a pouco…_

_— Foi somente para fazê-lo calar a merda da sua boca._

_— Eu… desculpe-me John meus cálculos devem estar falhando. Vou ir “dormir” – ditou seguindo para seu módulo de energia._

_Droga agora eu estou sem palavras, porque raios eu o beijei, por ele me beijou, porque eu correspondi? E que malditos cálculos eram esses? Decidi acordar Dorian para por essa história a limpo. Segui para seu módulo e o encontrei já de olhos fechados, o acordei abruptamente._

_— Desembucha monte de ferro que cálculos são esses?_

_— John creio melhor deixar essa história…_

_— Não me diga para esquecer isso, eu não sei porque te beijei em primeiro lugar, mas agora que saber porque você acha que eu sinto algo por você._

_Ele desceu do módulo e rumou para a sala se sentando no sofá. Suspirou como se fosse algo difícil de dizer._

_— Eu tenho tido sentimentos diferentes para com você John. Revivi cada memória desde que fui ligado e notei que em todas você sempre se preocupou bastante comigo. Fez até com que eu não fosse desligado, me conseguiu um lugar para dormir, se arriscou por mim. Além de que uma vez numa conversa citou características que possuo para citar sua parceira ideal, e também viu meu pênis – ditou um pouco vermelho, se é que isso era possível._

_Tentei raciocinar tudo que ele dizia. Mas parecia que ainda não tinha acabado._

_— Desde que me mudei seu humor transformou-se  drasticamente, tem ficado nervoso quando me vê trocando de roupa, saindo do banho ou consertando alguma peço minha. Sua respiração e pulso se aceleram quando estou por perto. John você tem demonstrado estar apaixonado por mim – ditou se levantando e chegando mais perto._

_Dorian não me deu tempo para falar ou pensar, algo em mim dizia que isso era ilógico. E antes que eu falasse algo, nossas distâncias acabaram, e agora ali enquanto nossos corpos se fundiam naquele beijo tórrido, era impossível negar que havia algo a mais entre os dois. Eu tentei fugir, mas suas mãos me seguraram no lugar e eu não puder fazer mais que corresponder. Eu podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas ele estava certo. Eu estava apaixonado por ele, só não queria acreditar nisso._

_Primeiro por ele ser um sintético, segundo por ser um homem, mesmo que um androide. Eu não me sentia atraído por sexbôs além dos femininos, não me via com ninguém depois de Anna, muito menos com um cara, meu parceiro de trabalho. Eu via isso tudo como algo ruim, mas ali beijando Dorian isso não parecia errado._

_O beijo durou enquanto eu pude prender o ar, mas como precisava respirar ele foi quebrado. Eu ofegava e Dorian somente me olhava a espera duma resposta._

_— Então eu dei sinais é?_

_— Vários John._

_— E quando foi que você decidiu me beijar?_

_— Depois que você me beijou primeiro, mas posso dizer que já o desejava antes. John já lhe disse uma vez, posso ser um sintético – ele fechou a cara com a palavra, a odiava tanto que dava para notar, - mas eu sinto como qualquer ser humano sente. E creio que o amor está nessa lista._

 

Confesso que fiquei sem reação, Dorian parecia analisar cada passo que eu daria, cada respiração minha. Só sei dizer que eu fiquei nervoso demais e quase cai, mas por sorte ele me segurou e me guiou até o sofá par que sentasse. Não fizemos mais nada naquele momento, só conversamos o que levou horas a fio. Foi difícil acreditar que ele estava certo, foi mais difícil ainda me ver o desejando assim como ele dissera que me desejava.

Passaram-se semanas desde o ocorrido até que nos tocássemos novamente daquela forma, e foi ali que entrei de cabeça naquela loucura. Já fazia quase um ano desde que começamos nossa parceria, e alguns meses desde esse namoro, se assim posso chamar. Mas eu estava feliz, respirei fundo e terminei o banho. Devo ter ficado ali por muito tempo, pois assim que sai encontrei Dorian me olhando novamente com aquele modo inquisidor. Ele iria falar muito na minha cabeça e beijá-lo para calá-lo dessa vez não daria certo.

— Eu sei que você não está bem John, eu posso sentir isso mesmo sem usar meu scanner em você – respondeu bravo descruzando os braços e caminhando em minha direção.

— Eu… não é nada demais Dorian, é só um dente dolorido.

— E você não quis me contar, pois… - me incentivou a falar.

Bufei resignado, me jogando na cama:

— Porque eu não gosto de dentistas assim como não gosto de sintéticos Dorian e não queria ir num médico para ele furar minha boca por causa dum soco que levei.

— Você pode até nos odiar, mas pelo que eu saiba estamos num relacionamento John, além de que sou seu parceiro de trabalho e amigo. Poderia ter me contado, eu fiquei preocupado – ditou sentando do meu lado e me puxando para si.

— Eu estou bem Dorian, não é nada demais.

— Sei bem a sua definição de “estou bem”. Da última vez que falou isso, você quase morreu, levou um tiro ou ficou inconsciente. Não adianta John, amanhã nos iremos ir no dentista – ditou enfático.

— Não posso faltar no serviço querido.

— Pode como vai, já entrei no sistema e lhe dei uma folga amanhã.

— Hey você não pode fazer isso! Espera você pode fazer isso e não me falou Dorian!

— Não falei pois como lhe conheço Detetive Kennex, usaria isso como desculpa. Agora seque-se e se vista, não pode dormir molhado – respondeu me ajudando com as roupas.

Não respondi somente aceitei de bom grado. Estava cansado, com dor e nervoso. Eu odeio dentistas, eu odeio com todas as minhas forças.

Após vestir uma camisa leve e me livrar daquela maldita perna deitei na cama sendo seguido por Dorian. Eu queria pedir desculpas, pois agora pensando melhor notei o quanto usei a palavra sintético e o modo que usei. Estava me sentindo um burro por isso.

— Dorian.

— Sim John.

— Me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito que odeio sintéticos. Eu, eu realmente os odeio, mas não você — tentei soar franco.

— Não se preocupe eu entendi o que você quis dizer John. É melhor você dormir, marquei o seu médico bem cedo, assim poderá aproveitar o resto do dia de cama como bem sei que gosta — respondeu me abraçando.

— É por esses e outro motivos que te amo. Boa noite Dorian — ditei dando-lhe um beijo.

— Boa noite John, também lhe amo.

justify


End file.
